happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Whose Mind Is It Anyway?
Whose Mind Is It Anyway? is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Sniffles *Checkers Featuring Roles *Fungus *Petunia *Lifty and Shifty *Buck and Chuck *Lumpy *Flippy *Splendid *Josh Plot The episode begins in Sniffles' lab. Sniffles is seen working on a metal box when his doorbell rings. Sniffles goes and answers the door, finding Checkers and Lumpy. Sniffles decides to let the duo and goes to use the bathroom quickly. When Sniffles gets out of the bathroom he finds Checkers and Lumpy tossing the metal box back and forth. Sniffles freaks out and yells causing Lumpy to drop the box, which breaks and sends a pulse of energy out in a mile radias. Sniffles and Checkers are then shown switching bodies, revealing that the box was a mind switcher. Sniffles looks at Checkers in anger and then to Lumpy only to find Lumpy dead and his brain laying on the floor. Suddenly screams are heard outside and Checkers goes to investigate. Outside we see Buck and Chuck robbing a bank with Flippy trying to stop them, Petunia is seen rumaging through garbage while Lifty and Shifty are blasted by Splendids lazer eyes. The leads Checkers to discover that everyone has switched minds with someone else. Checkers tells Sniffles what she saw. Sniffles tells Checkers hes going to fix the mind swapper but he need her to round up everyone whos minds have been switched. Checkers agrees and runs off to round everyone up. Checkers is first seen chasing after Flippy who she qiuckly catches up to. Checkers asks who is really in Flippys body and its revealed to be Splendid. Checkers askes Splendid to help and he agrees but before he can help his is ran over by a truck. Checkers screams as blood hits her. Later Checkers finds Fungus, Josh and Petunia together. Josh has a look of confusion on his face as Fungus and Petunia claim to be each other. Josh cant decide if there joking so he knocks over a trashcan witch Petunia jumps into while Fungus freaks out revaling that they did switch bodies. Josh tries to help Fungus up but ts revealed that an pair of scissors are stuck in his eyes. Petunia and Josh scream only to then be sliced in half by lazers. Checkers looks up and sees Splendids body who then spots her and begins to chase after her. Checkers runs by Buck and Chuck who are holding a safe. The twins look at her oddly and are then sliced in half by Spendids body. Checkers rushes into Sniffles home where Sniffles has fixed the machine. Checkers tells him to push and he does just in time to aviod being killed by Splendids body which falls to the floor dead. The episode ends with Checkers and Sniffles back in their own bodies. The two hug in joy only to die when the device suddenly explodes. Moral "Don't judge a book by its cover." Deaths #Lumpy's brain is transported out of his head. #Lifty, Shifty, Buck, Chuck, Fungus and Josh are sliced in half by Splendid's lasers. #Flippy is ran over. #Petunia is impaled by scissors. #Checkers and Sniffles die in an explosion. Trivia *To clear up any confusion: **Buck and Chuck swapped minds with Lifty and Shifty. **Splendid swapped with Flippy. **Petunia swapped with Fungus and Sniffles swapped with Checkers. *This is the second episode where characters swap bodies/minds, after Switch is Which. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Body swap episodes